De New York a Konoha
by jorgecr72
Summary: Durante la batalla de Sasuke y Naruto en el Valle del Fin , ambos ninjas lanzaron sus mas poderosos ataques , lo cual de alguna forma, abrio una fisura dimencional, trayendo a Eita al mundo Shinobi, Eita averigua que el libro magico de Yudai , un brujo maligno que enfrento 5 años atras esta en ese mundo y que tanto Konoha como Nueva York corren peligro
1. La llegada de Eita a Konoha

Capitulo 1

Antes de la Batalla contra Naruto, Sasuke tuvo un encuentro con Yudai un hechicero de otro universo , Yudai y Orochimaru se habían aliado para destruir Konoha y Nueva York respetivamente , la razón, Orochimaru para vengarse de Konoha y Yudai para obtener un orbe de poder , según se supo el orbe se localizaba en el centro de la ciudad a mucha profundidad, afortunadamente Eita logro vencer a Yudai , encerrándolo en la dimensión del silencio , Yudai lleno de poder oscuro el chacra de Sasuke , el cual el ninja renegado obtuvo más poder.

_**Valle del Fin. **_

Naruto Uzumaki estaba luchando contra Sasuke para hacerlo volver a la aldea oculta de las hojas. Sin embargo, la lucha estaba llegando a su conclusión, Naruto estaba en modo Kyuubi, las técnicas que usaba eran muy poderosas, sin embargo, Sasuke, activo su sello maldito, se recuperó y se rio para sus adentros mientras se ponía de nuevo en su hazaña.

Sasuke realizó una serie de señales de mano y cambió de postura y bajó la mano izquierda con la mano derecha lo apoyan y una bola de luz formada en su mano izquierda. "¡Chidori!" Invocó.

Mientras tanto, Naruto cambió su postura con el brazo derecho extendido absoluta con una bola de energía oscura que se forma en su mano, esa energía era de chakra del Zorro. "¡Rasengan!" Invocó.

Ambos peleadores están listos y lanzaron su ataque y ambos ataques chocaron entre sí.

Por desgracia Sasuke, uso su Chidori, combinado por el poder oscuro de le dio Yudai, cuando ambas técnicas chocaron entre sí, comenzó un sismo en Konoha y al mismo tiempo en New York

"¡Chidori! ¡Rasengan!" Gritaron ambos ninjas.

En Konoha, se suscitó un sismo, los aldeanos estaban asustados, mientras que en New York, Eita estaba conduciendo por el puente de Brooklyn y sintió el puente moverse, antes que se diera cuenta se abrió un portal y lo succiono.

Cuando se dio cuenta casi choca con el Ichiraku Ramen. El auto se detuvo faltando unos milímetros.

Ieuchi y Ayame salieron, y vieron esa extraña cosa con ruedas y se sorprendieron más al ver salir a un muchacho de pelo blanco y lentes.

"¿Dónde estoy?" El chico pensó, entonces se dio cuenta de alguien lo observaba.

"buenas, disculpen, me pueden decir donde estoy"- pregunto el joven La Salle.

Ayame le contesto "estas en Konoha, la aldea escondida entre las hojas".

Eita se sorprendió, nunca había escuchado de ese lugar.

De pronto, estaba rodeado por lo que asumió como la gente del lugar. Se veían extraño para él, ya que todos usaban la misma ropa y todos ellos llevaban máscaras de aspecto extraño. Eita estaba a punto de preguntar, cuando uno de ellos apareció inmediatamente detrás de él con un cuchillo de extraño aspecto señalado en el cuello.

¿Quién es usted y cuál es su objetivo al venir aquí? Dijo amenazadoramente.

¿Yo? Bueno…mi…mi… nombre es Eita La Salle y… la verdad no sé cómo vine a parar aquí.

"Creo que van a matarme, que voy a hacer"- pensaba Eita.

Por favor no me haga daño- dijo nervioso Eita

El ninja, sintió su chacra, era muy diferente pero no sentía maldad en él y lo soltó

El chico noto que algo salía de su nariz, toco y se dio cuenta que era sangre, simplemente miro al Anbu y todo se le volvió negro.

El jefe Anbu vio al chico desmayarse, antes de que llegara al suelo, lo recogió y lo llevo ante la Hokage y le explico la situación.

**Tsuname**: visto que no se ve que sea un ninja de alguna otra aldea entonces deberíamos cerciorarnos de quién es y de donde es, llévalo al hospital y que pongan la mejor atención medica en él se ve que la necesitara- dicho esto el Anbu salió directo al hospital una vez ahí lo dejaron en una camilla para llevarlo hasta donde el debería descansar por un tiempo.

Continuara…


	2. Eita conoce a la Hokage

Capítulo 2

Al Día siguiente

Eita despierta y se da cuenta que está en un hospital, se bajó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando la abrió se dio cuenta que uno de esos ninja con mascara estaba en la puerta, pero ese ninja se veía distinto, tenía la cabellera plateada, llevaba un mascara que cubría su cara y solo se veía un ojo, el otro lo tenía cubierto con una banda con el símbolo de Konoha.

"por favor, déjenme ir, no quiero problemas"- decía preocupado el Joven La Salle.

"Tranquilo, dentro de 5 minutos te traerán tu desayuno, me ordenaron llevarte ante Lady Tsuname, hablaras con la Hokage, por cierto mi nombre es Kakashi".- dijo el ninja

_**30 minutos después.**_

Eita y Kakashi caminaban por la aldea, ganándose la mirada de curiosidad de los aldeanos, al igual que Eita veía con curiosidad la Aldea.

"perdona podemos, ir al restaurant donde me encontraron, es que deje mi auto mal estacionado"

El Ninja asintió con la cabeza y lo llevo cuando llegaron había sellos alrededor, según le explico el ninja, era para que nadie se acercara.

Kakashi quito los sellos, Eita se montó y le pidió que se subiera.

Con curiosidad el ninja, se sorprendió, ese…Auto era muy cómodo, veía un panel lleno de controles y luces.

Eita empezó a conducir despacio, los aldeanos e sorprendieron, nunca habían visto un Auto.

"¿Así que…Eita…este…auto es algún tipo de transporte?" Preguntado Kakashi con curiosidad, preguntándose cómo podía controlar este vehículo.

¿Disculpe señor Kakashi, nunca había visto un auto antes? "Interrogo Eita.

"Bueno como ves aquí en Konoha, la aldea escondida entre las hojas, no hay ".Comento Kakashi con una mirada curiosa.

Cuando llegaron a la Oficina, Eita y Kakashi salieron el auto.

_**5 Minutos después**_

Eita estaba, sentado frente a la Hokage, según Kakashi le explico ella es la gobernate de la Aldea

Los ojos marrones de Tsuname se entrecerraron ligeramente mientras su mirada se encontró con la mirada de Eita.

"Está bien... dime, muchacho, quién eres y cómo terminaste aquí en Konoha, sin ni siquiera alertar a mi escuadrón ANBU de tu llegada."

Eita se quedó callado un largo rato, mirando a esta 'Lady Tsuname' persona con una mirada reflexiva, finalmente dejó escapar un silencioso suspiro antes de contestar.

"Realmente no sé lo que pasó, para ser honesto." Eita confesó. "Mi nombre es Eita La Salle y yo vivo en un lugar llamado New York, Estados Unidos de América, es mi país, y allá no tenemos... ninjas, yo ni siquiera sabía que los ninjas eran reales. Siempre pensé que eran sólo personajes de ficción en los cómics o en películas de Artes marciales.

"De todos modos, lo último que recuerdo es que estaba conduciendo de regreso a mi casa, de pronto un sismo se suscitó y ese portal extraño apareció y de alguna forma aparecí en su aldea, casi choco con un restaurante

Tsuname se sentó en silencio, tomando con calma la información, llegó a la conclusión que una de las dos posibilidades.

1: el chico mentía y era un espía de algún pueblo secreto que tenía un problema con la aldea de la hoja y que se envió a hacer aquí quien -sabe-qué.

2: el chico estaba diciendo la verdad y era otra serie de problemas que incluían el terrible papeleo que surgiría.

Cualquier opción era una complicación.

Si la primera posibilidad era correcta, entonces esto debía ser tomado como un problema serio que podría afectar la seguridad de los ciudadanos de Konoha. Tsuname tendría que hablar primero con Yamanaka para ver los recuerdos del chico para ver quién era en realidad, lo que su estatus en el mundo era un shinobi o civil espía y cuál es su propósito en la aldea.

O bien, se le entregaría el chico a Ibiki, lo torturaría y lo interrogatoria. Una vez que ella encuentra la información que necesitaba, tendría que encontrar la manera de resolver el problema y averiguar qué hacer con el chico. En función de su rango y de su "misión" aquí, ella decidiría un castigo.

Si la segunda hipótesis es correcta, entonces se tendría que averiguar cómo es que ese portal lo trajo aquí, cómo localizar y recopilar información sobre el lugar llamado "New York" para ver si se trataba de un pueblo fuera de los países elementales. Si se trataba de un pueblo básicamente que no es un aliado, pero tampoco un enemigo , Tsuname tendría que averiguar su ubicación y hacer un tratado de paz que cuenta con los beneficios y las condiciones para para ambos pueblos.

Y mientras hace eso al mismo tiempo, tendría que hacer a Eita un ciudadano temporal, encontrar un lugar para que se quede y si el mostró potencial, posiblemente, convertirse en un ninja temporal aquí.

"De cualquier manera, el chico no es nada más que problemas". Pensó Tsuname

La Hokage meditó en silencio para sí misma. "Este problema mejor no tiene demasiado papeleo." Incluso mientras pensaba en esto, ella sabía que no. Si realmente era de este otro lugar, tendría que escribir un informe sobre la situación, y obtener la ciudadanía Konoha temporal para el... y, si así lo deseaba, ser un ninja. Y entonces...

"Disculpe, señora Tsuname, ¿qué va a pasar conmigo?" Preguntó Eita algo nervioso.

La Sannin miró a los ojos de Eita y casi sorprendido por la mirada.

Eita encontró con los ojos de la Hokage con la determinación y la verdad que brilla con claridad.

"mire señora, sé que mi llegada debe haber causado problemas aquí, a juzgar por la profunda reflexión en la cara, pero yo no vine a causar problemas, se lo juro. "

Eita estaba temblando un poco por dentro. En realidad no había tenido intención de causar problemas a nadie. Y él no tenía la intención de ser visto como un posible "chico malo"' a estas personas.

Por ahora, él estaba atrapado aquí en este lugar extraño, con esta gente extraña. Tendría que lidiar con el lugar.

Continuara…


	3. La explicacion de Eita

Capítulo 3

Eita de pronto se levantó y corrió hacia la ventana, cuando llego entre cerro los ojos, sintió una energía, muy conocida para él, se tocó el pecho y empezó a respirar con dificultad.

"no, no es posible, no creo que el este aquí" – pensó Eita.

Eita vio que su emblema empezó a brillar, se volvió hacia Lady Tsunade y le dijo:

"Señora, al parecer, mi llegada a su aldea, no fue casualidad , esta aldea estará muy pronto en peligro, algo siniestro va ocurrir" – dijo preocupado el joven La Salle.

Tsunade vio al chico y noto que algo brillaba en su pecho, Eita lo noto y lo saco era una especie de medalla, traía una triqueta con el sol, la Luna y una estrella en su interior y las letra entrelazadas.

"Creo que mejor le explico todo" – pensó Eita

Ante la mirada de Kakashi y la Hokage, el paisaje había cambiado, ya no estaban en la oficina si no encima de un edificio el cual mostraba una gran ciudad.

"Miren, esa es Manhattan, New York, mi ciudad natal, con ven ustedes, también se le conoce como la ciudad de los rascacielos, el más alto es el "Empire State" de 102 pisos(Lo señalo), ese era el edificio más alto del mundo, hasta 1973, cuando cedió su título a las "Torres Gemelas de Word Trade Center"…

Ante la mirada de Tsunade y Kakashi, aparecieron en una plaza, donde a cada lado estaba erigidas ambas Torres.

"mira esta de aquí es la Torre Norte, el edificio de en medio era el hotel Marriot y la otra es la Torre Sur, eran los edificios más altos de New York…hasta ese día…."de pronto Eita se puso serio.

Ahora estaban a un lado del complejo, notaron que una de las Torres salía humo, ante la vista de los ninja, un extraño pájaro volador (Un Avión) se incrusto en la Torre Sur.

"esto sucedió el 11 de Setiembre de 2001, desde ese día todo cambio para mí, mi padres murieron ese día y la vída de miles de personas cambio para siempre".

Vieron como ambas Torres se derrumbaban ante la mirada incrédula de la Hokage y Tsunade.

"tenía 12 años en ese entonces, después de la muerte de mis padres, fui mandado a una escuela de Magia, ahí me prepare y se algo de artes marciales" – termino de decir Eita.

Los ojos de la Sanín y Kakashi, se sorprendieron ante la explicación de Eita.

Eita continúo:

"Yo soy uno de los guardianes de unos de los 7 libros de la sombras(le muestra el libro), hace 5 años , luche contra un Embrujado del Mal y un Ex guardián , su nombre era Yudai , su propósito de era reunir los 7 libros de la sombras para poder apoderarse del Orbe del poder ,hace 100 años mi bisabuelo Gerald La Salle y Escobiña lucho contra un demonio llamado Gorgan, , él era sumamente poderoso superaba por mucho los poderes de los guardianes, para poder vencerlo los guardianes que recurrir a un último recurso, gracias a un hechizo que había en el Libro dorado de magia ,lograron encerrar el poder del demonio dentro de un orbe ,sólo así pudieron derrotarlo, desgraciadamente para realizar el hechizo mi bisabuelo y los guardianes tuvieron que renunciar a sus poderes, los Embrujados tenemos la capacidad de vivir por mucho tiempo pero, por desgracia cuando perdieron sus poderes , se volvieron personas comunes y corrientes , afortunadamente para los ex embrujados , sus hijos si heredaban poderes , así yo me convertí en el guardián , tras la muerte de mi padre Reinaldo La Salle , por desgracia el sello de mi familia que mantenía a Yudai encerrado en la prisión de la Soledad se había debilitado , verán Yudai quiso obtener el poder absoluto cuando era un guardián del Libro Azul de las Sombras , traiciono a sus compañeros, él había robado los otros Libros para obtener el orbe, afortunadamente mi bisabuelo que era el líder y tenía el Libro Verde ,lo enfrento y venció, lo llevo ante el Consejo de Brujos, en castigo se le despojo de su puesto de Guardián y el su lugar se nombró a Yasin , su hermano menor ….

"Y ¿qué sucedió después?…" dijo interesada la Hokage

"Yudai mostro su verdadero rostro …una energía negativa emanaba de él , delante del consejo se transformó , sus vestidura que antes eran bancas y Azules se volvieron negras y el emblema de su familia que consistía en una luna creciente y una estrella de color Azul ,también se transformó , ahora la estrella era negra con una luna menguante encima de ella y apareció el libro de magia Negra , el consejo se dio cuenta que ese libro pertenecía al antiguo hechicero de Yore , según la leyenda , el gracias a su libro había creado un cetro, pero ese era tan poderoso y malvado , que ni el mismo pudo controlarlo y al final acabo destruyéndolo junto con la cuidad de Yore cuando se buscó sobrevivientes , un guardián encontró ese libro , el consejo y los guardianes en ese entonces , para evitar que volviera ser usado se selló el libro en la cámara de los guardianes , Yudai confeso que desde hacía mucho tiempo , había conseguido un hechizo para anular el sello y apoderarse del el, gracias a que mi Tío Vegeta , Mi Padrino Goku , Kario , Raditz , Gohan ,Kenta, Trunks y Goten me entrenaron y junto a ellos , después de una feroz batalla , lo lleve ante el consejo y para evitar que el volviera a escapar , se le sello en un ataúd de cristal mágico que lo mantendría inactivo para siempre, Yudai antes de ser encerrado ,confeso que el tenia disipulos y que el libro se lo dio a uno de ellos y que antes de mi batalla con el , marco a una persona con su sello, dijo que muy pronto el Reino Mágico y el Reino humano y otro mundo serán destruidos"

Ante la explicación, la Hokage y Kakashi se pusieron a pensar, que quizás, la llegada del chico, sería el inicio de otra batalla.

CONTINUARA…


	4. La visita de Lady Odesa y la mision

Capitulo 4

Ante la explicación de Eita, la Hokage y Kakashi se pusieron a pensar, que quizás, la llegada del chico, sería el inicio de otra batalla.

"disculpe Lady Tsunade, puedo retirarme, me gustaría ver a ver a Naruto" dijo el ninja peli plateado.

De pronto la Hokage se le ocurrió una idea.

"Puedes irte, pero me gustaría que llevaras a Eita a verlo, Eita ¿te molestaría vivir con alguien?"

"Claro que no, además si me voy aquedar aquí, tendré que hacer amigos"- dijo entusiasmado el joven La Salle.

Después de salir de la oficina de Tsunade, Eita y Kakashi , fueron al Hospital en el auto del joven La Salle, los aldeanos todavía estaba impresionados por el extraño carruaje color verde oscuro , cuando llegaron al Hospital , Kakashi abrió la puerta de la habitación y vio a Naruto dormido y a su lado en una silla estaba Hinata , en ese momento Naruto despertaba.

"Hola, Naruto"- Saludo Kakashi.

"Hola Kakashi- sensei"- dijo el rubio- "¿quién es el que te acompaña?".

"Hola, me llamo Eita La Salle" – dijo el joven peliblanco "y seré tu compañero de apartamento…si no te molesta… ".

"Claro que no, seremos como hermanos"- dijo entusiasmado Naruto.

"y usted señorita ¿cuál es su nombre?"- dijo Eita.

"Hinata…Hinata Hyūga"- dijo nerviosa le ojiperlada.

"Eita La Salle, mucho gusto"- dijo el peliblanco.

Justo en ese momento una luz cegadora cubrió todo Konoha, Todos en la sala estaban sorprendidos por lo que estaba pasando todo lo que podían pensar era en de donde proviene esa luz.

En ese momento un Jounin corrio a la oficina de Tsuname con cara de pánico. "¡Lady Tsunade tenemos que venir con nosotros ahora mismo, hay algo en el centro de la Aldea!" El Jounin dijo a Tsunade.

Tsunade simplemente miró al Jounin confundido en lo que estaba diciendo, pero sabía que tenía que averiguar lo que estaba pasando.

Todo el mundo siguió Tsunade al centro de la aldea, ya el brillo comenzó a perder intensidad, ante la vista de los aldeanos, había una mujer con un vestido largo color turquesa y llevaba una triqueta bajo ella.

Una vez que el brillo desapareció, la mujer miro a su alrededor y vio a muchas personas que la miraba asustados.

Cuando Tsunade llegó, miro a la mujer y ella se presentó.

"Hola mortales de Konoha mi nombre es Odesa." Se presentó la mujer de cabello grisáceo.

"Soy Tsuname, la líder de esta aldea, dígame cuál es su propósito al presentarse aquí, Lady Odesa" - dijo la Hokage.

"Sé que el embrujado de nombre Eita La Salle esta en esta aldea, necesito hablar con el urgentemente" - dijo Odesa.

Tsunade se sorprendió, si la mujer conocía Eita entonces efectivamente la venia de otro mundo.

En eso Eita se presentó junto con Naruto, Hinata y Kakashi, ante la mirada de los aldeanos.

**Eita**: Consejera Odesa, me alegro de verla

**Odesa**: yo también, muchacho.

**Eita:** acaso viene a llevarme de regreso a mi mundo.

**Odesa:** desgraciadamente todavía no, Eita, hay una misión que debes cumplir, en este mundo.

**Eita:** ¿qué sucede?

**Odesa:** tu llegada al mundo ninja no fue casualidad, acabamos de descubrir que Yudai tenía seguidores en este mundo.

Todos en la aldea, se aterraron con la noticia.

**Eita:** ¿QUE?, pero como.

**Odesa:** recuerda cuando yo junto con el resto del consejo condenamos a Yudai al sueño eterno , el confeso que tenía seguidores , al parecer ,antes de pelear contigo , se aseguró que su libro de Magia negra no fuera encontrado por nuestra fuerza de rastreo ,al parecer , secretamente viajaba a diferentes épocas de este mundo para corromper a algunos Ninja , cuando se abrió una fisura dimensional hace 2 días , la rastreamos y encontramos rastros de magia negra en este mundo , tu misión es encontrar el libro de magia y traelo y si no puedes recuperarlo , puedes destruirlo , pero recuerda , mientras tu estés aquí la puerta dimensional entre Konoha y New York está abierta , podrás viajar de ida y vuelta cuantas veces quieras , puedes llevar gente a tu mundo pero no pueden quedarse más de 3 días , tienes que entrenar duramente , puesto que la persona que tiene el libro , puede ser un Ninja de este mundo ,que también tiene conocimientos de magia.

**Eita:** Si, Consejera, cumpliré mi misión, por el poder de la magia Blanca y la justicia.

**Odesa**: Sé que cumplirás esa misión, otra cosa, (hizo un movimiento y apareció "El Libro de la Sombras"), necesitaras esto.

Eita recibió el libro.

**Odesa:** ahora me retiro…por favor Lady Tsunade, ayude a mi guardián.

**Tsunade:** prometo ayudar a su guardián a cumplir esa misión Lady Odesa, en este momento, Eita tiene la ciudadanía temporal de Konoha, para no solo proteger Konoha sino todo el mundo ninja.

**Odesa:** bueno...me retiro…que tengas suerte Eita y que la Magia este contigo y tus aliados.

De pronto un nuevo destello apareció cegando temporalmente a todos, cuando el brillo paso, la mujer se había ido.

Continuara…


	5. La huida de Sasuke

Capítulo 5

Después de la partida de Odesa , Naruto y Eita fueron al apartamento del Rubio.

Naruto todavía estaba en Shock, por estar montado en un auto.

Cuando llegaron, Naruto y Eita con unas maletas, entraron al apartamento.

**Naruto** (Apenado): no es grande pero al menos tengo techo.

Eita admiro el apartamento.

**Eita:** no te preocupes, tengo la solución.

Abrió una de sus maletas, y saco una revista llamada "_**El Mueble**_". Escogió una foto y ante la mirada de Naruto dijo un conjuro.

**Eita:** que este lugar sea un hogar, que lo que escoja, realidad será, a este lugar yo voy a redecorar con esta revista la imágenes que escoja, aquí aparecerán.

De pronto, la sala que lucía un sillón destartalado y una mesa con una silla y paredes eran descuidadas, ahora lucia 2 sofás muy mullidos con cojines uno frente al otro con una mesita en el centro y 2 mesitas laterales con una lámpara en cada mesita.

Donde antes había una mesa de madera con una silla, ahora lucía una mesa redonda con 4 sillas elegantemente tapizadas, junto con una vitrina, luciendo una elegante vajilla. En la pared lucía un reloj muy fino.

Eita fue a la cocina y vio el desorden en ella y de un santiamén cambio a una cocina limpia y de última generación.

Fue al baño y lo encontró desordenado y descuidado y lo cambio a un baño de última moda (hasta bañera tiene).

Fue al dormitorio y vio una cama destartalada y sin hacer y de un santiamén aparecieron un par de camas muy finas y recién arreglada y un escritorio y una base para "El libro de la sombras".

**Eita:** listo, creo que ahora se ve más habitable.

Cuando Eita regreso a la sala encontró a Naruto desmayado en el suelo.

**Eita:** vaya parece que lo tomo muy bien.

Esa noche Naruto, durmió muy feliz en una cama suavecita y confortable.

_**A la Mañana Siguiente**_

Sakura fue a ver a Sasuke al hospital, cuando abrió la puerta, se sorprendió, El joven Uchida, no estaba en la cama, lo busco en el baño, pero tampoco lo encontraron, alertaron al personal, lo buscaron por todo el Hospital y no lo encontraron, llamaron a Tsunade .

La Hokage llego con Naruto y Eita.

El joven La Salle al entrar en la habitación, de pronto tuvo una visión:

"una persona misteriosa, llego en una nube de humo negro, y se dirigió dónde estaba Sasuke.

"Sasuke…Sasuke Uchida… despierta"

"Quien,.. Quien eres"- dijo Sasuke aturdido.

"me, quieres poder para vencer al que acabo con tu clan"

"si lo quiero". Dijo Sasuke decidido.

"ven conmigo y te daré más poder de que puedas imaginar"

Cuando Sasuke lo toco ambos desaparecieron en una Nube negra

_**Fin de la visión**_

**Eita:** Maldita sea, señora Tsunade, Sasuke escapo, con alguien misterioso, pero sentí su magia, esa persona tiene el libro Oscuro que estoy buscando.

**Tsunade**: y ¿Qué haremos ahora?

**Eita:** prepararnos, tengo el presentimiento que no sabremos de ellos en un buen Tiempo.

Continuara…


	6. La verdad sobre Danzo

Capítulo 6

Más tarde ese mismo día

Tsuname, mando a llamar a Eita y Naruto

**Tsunade:** Eita puedo hablar contigo.

**Eita:** si claro.

Cuando llagaron a la Oficina la Hokage Naruto estaba esperándolos, cuando entraron, cerraron bien la puerta.

**Tsunade:** sé que apenas llevas 3 días aquí, pero quiero darte una misión.

**Eita:** ¿una misión? ¿A mí? Pero, no soy un ninja.

**Tsuname:** Lo sé, pero... esto es importante. Es una misión aquí en la aldea, una misión de rango S, necesito la ayuda de ti y de Naruto".

**Naruto**: ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

La Hokage tiene una mirada seria en sus ojos.

**Tsunade:** porque una fuente me dijo que un hombre tiene ciertos planes para el contenedor del zorro de nueve colas para convertirlo en un arma."

**Eita**(_Pensando_): ¿Contenedor Del Zorro de Nueve colas?¿que quiere decir Tsunade? – en voz alta- ¿Y quién es este hombre que tenemos que investigar?

**Tsunade:** Su nombre es Danzo. Desde siempre ha sido una espina en el costado tanto para Sarutobi como para mí. Tengo buenas razones para creer que está planeando varias cosas que no son buenas y quiero saber qué. Pero él tiene una voz fuerte en el consejo y por eso no puede interferir directamente y la fuente también me informo que Danzo está interesado en ir a tu mundo, seguramente para conseguir algún tipo de armamento".

**Eita**: Así que el nombre es Danzo... y si encontramos algo... ¿incriminatorio?...está bien lo haremos.

_**Dos días más tarde**_

Naruto y Eita caminaban por las calles de Konoha y ambos sabían que los estaba siendo seguido. Sospechaba que esto iba a pasar y entró en un callejón. Dos hombres aparecieron y se veían como ANBU, pero había algo que no está bien de ellos. Naruto y Eita aparecieron detrás de ellos.

**Naruto:** ¿Quiénes son ustedes?...

**Eita: **… y ¿por qué nos están siguiendo?"

Uno de ellos respondió "Quiénes somos, no importa... hemos venido por ustedes y van a venir con nosotros."

**Naruto:** ¿Por qué?

El mismo respondió "Porque lo ordenamos..."

**Naruto:** Lo siento, pero eso no es suficiente.

**Eita:** Espera Naruto, vamos, la persona que nos quiere, seguramente, nos dará explicaciones.

De pronto Eita paralizo a uno de los hombres y tomo al Otro.

**Eita:** tú nos vas a decir quién te mando

El hombre dijo: "No. ... no lo haré."

Eita miro fijamente al hombre a los ojos de pronto el hombre dijo: "Escucho y obedezco".

Naruto se sorprendió por lo que acaba de ver.

**Naruto**: ¿qué hiciste Eita?

**Eita:** Nada, simplemente lo hipnotice…ahora amigo…, dime tu nombre

"Hyo" dijo el hombre.

**Naruto:** a ver dinos…acerca de tu amo."

**Hyo:** "Su nombre es Danzo Shimura. Él es el fundador del Anbu escuadrón Raíz y aunque esa facción fue descartada hace mucho tiempo, siguió trabajando en secreto. El verdadero propósito de mi amo es liderar Konoha y llevarla a la gloria a su manera".

**Naruto:** ya veo... y ¿cuáles son sus intenciones con nosotros y qué otras operaciones tiene él?"

**Hyo:** No sé... solo recibí órdenes. Sé que el amo Danzo guarda archivos en su oficina. Lo único que sé es que tuvo algún contacto con Orochimaru y una persona misteriosa hace algún tiempo.

**Naruto:** ¿Y cuántas personas se encuentran en el lugar donde nos tenías que llevar?

**Hyo:** son 9, incluyéndome a mí, Fu y señor Danzo."

Naruto preguntó si alguien tenía habilidades especiales. Hyo respondió afirmativamente y explicó las habilidades. Sobre todo fueron las técnicas especiales de Taijutsu y había uno con una media a la técnica de largo alcance. El que fue llamado Sai y solía hacer criaturas hechas de la tinta, pero que no tendría que preocuparse de él, ya que estaba fuera de la formación.

Eita ato a Fu. Hyo llevo a Naruto y a Eita a una cueva donde se ocultaba el escuadrón Raíz. Había un guardia pero Eita murmuro un conjuro dejándolo inconsciente. Finalmente Hyo lo llevó ante Danzo, que estaba de pie en medio de un pasillo.

El hombre tenía vendas alrededor de la mitad de su rostro. Tenía un bastón que le apoyaba para caminar. Su brazo derecho estaba oculto bajo sus ropas. Naruto y Eita estaba frente al hombre y Hyo dio un paso atrás, permaneciendo en las sombras, como se supone que debe hacer.

**Danzo: **Así que tú eres el contenedor del zorro de nueve colas, Naruto Uzumaki y Tu eres Eita La Salle, que viene de otra dimensión.

**Naruto:** Sí, lo somos... ¿por qué nos trajo aquí?"

**Danzo:** Digamos que puedo usar el... poder del zorro de nueve colas para mis ideales."

**Eita:** y dígame señor…Danzo ¿Qué " ideales " son esos?"

**Danzo:** Para traer Konoha a su antigua gloria... en la cima del mundo Shinobi, Tsunade es demasiado débil en mi opinión, hacer la paz con otros países, Incluso decidieron hacer la paz con la aldea de Suna, aun cuando trataron de apoderarse de Konoha con Orochimaru.

**Naruto:** Ellos fueron engañados por él... incluso trajo en el cuerpo del Kazekage como prueba.

**Danzo**: Eso no viene al caso. Si yo fuera Hokage el ataque ni siquiera ocurriría, ya que sería demasiado arriesgado para atacar a Konoha. La Hokage es demasiado blanda en su determinación como dije. Un ninja debe confiar en su razonamiento y sólo pensar en la misión, no importa lo mal que pueda parecer... aunque cueste la vida de muchas personas inocentes"

**Naruto:** Esa es la razón por la cual hay tanto odio en el mundo Shinobi... por esa actitud. Si usted lleva un pueblo en ese camino, solo obtendrá que otros pueblos se unen para hacerle frente a la tiranía"

**Danzo:** Ahora vas a encontrar el punto. Es por eso que necesito el poder de gente como tú, ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a todas las aldeas ocultas"

**Eita:** Y dígame señor, Danzo ¿Qué papel tengo yo en todo este asunto?

**Danzo:** ah, mi queridísimo "Embrujado", claro que se quién eres , tu serás parte de mi cruzada contra las demás aldeas, he visto tu mundo Eita , esa persona me llevo a tu mundo hace 6 años y vi las maravillas que tu mundo posee, vi toda clase de armamiento bélico , maquinas , voladoras y carruajes que pueden aplastar pueblos enteros y además vi la tecnología como se desenvuelven sus ciudades, imagina toda esa maravilla en mi poder , y tú me ayudaras a traer todo ese material, para cumplir mi ideal.

**Eita:** Eso jamás ,esta loco, crees que voy a dejar que un enfermo de poder como tú , ponga sus manos en artefactos tan peligrosos , tú no eres mejor que algunos líderes que gobiernan sus países en mi mundo , ellos utilizan el miedo y la desesperanza para machacar la libertad de su propio pueblo para cumplir sus ambiciones.

**Naruto:** y además…hay un error de cálculo..."

Danzo miró con arrogancia a Naruto y le dijo: "Y ¿eso que podría ser...?"

**Naruto: ¡**Que nunca uniríamos fuerzas con usted! La razón por la que estoy aquí es porque yo y Eita te detendremos.

Y Naruto encendido su poder.

**Danzo:** "Ya veo... te juzgué mal...pero tú también cometiste un error"

**Naruto:** y ¿cuál es?"

**Danzo:** Yo llevo esta venda por una razón... la razón es para ocultar mi Sharingan! Me hice con él cuando todo el clan Uchida fue asesinado... por eso manipule a Itachi Uchida a hacerlo. Pero este Sharingan es especial... es el Sharingan de Shisui Uchida... era el único que podía realizar los Sharingan de control de Mente, que me permite controlar la mente de alguien"

Eita hizo un movimiento de Manos y golpeó Danzo en la cara y chocó contra la pared, rompiendo la mayor parte de sus huesos y rodó por el suelo. Sólo podía levantar la cabeza un poco y preguntó: "¡Pero cómo! ¡Deberías haber estado bajo mi control mental!"

**Eita:** "Podría funcionar en la mayoría de las personas ... pero yo soy un embrujado y ese tipo de técnicas , no me afectan , puesto que fui entrenado en la academia de Magia , como poner barreras mentales …en pocas palabras ... cuando alguien trata de invadir mi mente, mi mente se defiende y me protege de cualquier técnica ... ".

**Naruto:** Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer con él?

**Eita:** Naruto dejame eso a mí.

Tomo la cabeza de Danzo y lo miro fijamente y de pronto Danzo estaba en el mismo estado que Hyo.

**Eita:** De esta manera el Tsuname podrá interrogarlo cuando estamos de vuelta en el pueblo, llevemos los documentos de su oficina y llevarlo de vuelta a la aldea.

Pronto estuvieron en la oficina del Hokage. Naruto informó acerca de la misión y le explicó lo sucedido y le entregó los documentos. La Hokage rápidamente leyó unos pocos y palideció al leer una cierta parte del clan Uchida.

**Tsuname:** Ya veo... así que eso es cómo todo está conectado"

**Naruto**: "¿Qué quieres decir?"

La Hokage miró a Naruto y a Eita.

**Eita:** Hace varios años el clan Uchida fue asesinado por su prodigio llamado Itachi Uchida. He estado pensando en eso desde hace algún tiempo y algunas cosas no cuadraban... ¿Por qué Itachi masacro a todos del clan Uchida, excepto su hermano pequeño? Y la razón dio fue también... extraña. Él dijo que lo hizo para poner a prueba sus habilidades, pero los últimos acontecimientos demostraron que se unió a una organización y creo que algunas personas pueden ser más fuertes que el propio Itachi. "

**Eita**: Ya entiendo, entonces, su testimonio no se suman al hecho. Si lo hizo para poner a prueba sus capacidades él también estaría dispuesto a luchar contra las personas fuertes en esa organización... así que eso significa que había otra razón.

**Tsunade:** Sí, por supuesto, y después de leer esta parte entiendo la verdadera razón. Escuchen:

_Itachi Uchida sigue siendo terco. Se niega a matar al clan Uchida, así que le di una opción. Cualquiera lo haría o yo enviaría mis tropas ANBU para hacer el trabajo sucio. Incluso puedo informar al Hokage si lo encuentro necesario. Todo el clan Uchida intervenía en mis planes, así que asesine a Shisui Uchida y tome su Sharingan. Itachi verá las cosas a mi manera, finalmente... llegó a decir que se preocupaba más por el pueblo de su propio clan. Estoy muy contento de que puedo poner esa ingenuidad en uso._

Eita escuchó la historia y estaba disgustado: "¡Eso es horrible! Dejar que personas inocentes sean asesinados simplemente porque él quería poder de alguien!"

**Tsunade:** el hecho y lo triste es que Itachi Uchida tuvo que huir del pueblo sólo para proteger algo que era querido para él. Sólo escucha a la siguiente parte de unos días después de la masacre."

_Hoy he recibido un mensaje del renegado Itachi Uchida. Me hizo saber que si yo o alguno de mis subordinados se atreviera a poner un dedo sobre su hermano pequeño Sasuke, le diría al Consejo y al Hokage que mató a todo su clan en mi orden. Su ingenuidad se volvió contra mí y me puede derribar así que voy a dejar que mi voz sea escuchada en el consejo y dar a Sasuke el tratamiento especial._

**Eita:** "Así que Itachi mató a su propio clan sólo para salvar a su hermano pequeño, que lastima me da el pobre"

**Tsuname:** además escuchen esto:

_Hace 6 años un ser llamado Yudai vino a mí , me dijo que si quería cumplir mi ambición , me iba a mostrar la forma , me llevo a su mundo ,quede maravillado , especialmente por su armamento bélico, me dijo que tenía una pelea pendiente , que si triunfaba , el mismo me traería , todo ese material para cumplir mis ideales, lamentablemente creo que fue derrotado , puesto que nunca supe más de él , pero esperare , alguien de ese mundo vendrá aquí y cuando lo tenga ,si no es por su voluntad, lo forzare con mi Sharingan , para que me traiga esas maravillas que vi en ese mundo._

**Eita:** Maldito Yudai, claro por eso Danzo se interesó en mí, quería armas y tecnología de mi mundo para hacer una cruzada contra el resto de los países elementales así podría cumplir sus ideales

Naruto empujo a Danzo delante de Tsunade "¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer con este imbécil?"

La Hokage tiene una mirada seria en sus ojos.

**Tsunade:** primeramente el interrogatorio y luego dará a conocer su técnica y a continuación vamos a llevarlo ante la justicia. Nos aseguraremos de que este tipo de cosas no vuelva a suceder.

Eita asintió con la cabeza y dijo a Danzo "Va a responder a todas las preguntas de la Hokage y que sólo le dirás la verdad... entiendes?" Danzo asintió lentamente.

Justo después en ese momento Sakura irrumpió en la oficina de la Hokage.

**Sakura**: perdón por interrumpir, pero ¿tiene noticias de Sasuke?

**Naruto:** no por desgracia Sakura.

**Sakura:** me digieron en el hospital que el…desapareció, lo buscaron por todo lados y no lo encontraron

**Eita:** Sakura, desgraciadamente, Sasuke esta tan lleno de Odio, que se fue una persona misteriosa, por su voluntad.

**Sakura:** Pero… ¿por qué?

**Eita**: por Venganza

_**En el escondite secreto de Orochimaru **_

Sasuke y la persona misteriosa llegaron al escondite. Orochimaru estaba sentado en una gran silla que parecía un trono.

**Orochimaru: **Ah, finalmente. Ahí estás Sasuke. He estado esperando mucho tiempo.

**Sasuke**: Lo sé... pero no me importa. Sólo me preocupo por el poder. Dámelo."

La persona misteriosa se rio entre dientes "Él es muy encantador ¿no crees?"

**Orochimaru: **Él será mi nuevo cuerpo.

**Ser Misterioso:** Tienes que esperar tres años. En ese momento podemos darle el poder que quiere.

**Orochimaru**: De hecho, me has demostrado que eres bastante útil. Pero me temo que su utilidad ha llegado a su fin.

**Ser Misterioso: **¿Quieres decir que ... ibas a desacerté de mí cuando hiciera el trabajo sucio?."

**Orochimaru:** Jeje... exactamente lo que estoy diciendo... ¿qué puedo decir... soy malo?

**Ser Misterioso**: …Por desgracia para ti no soy malo también.

Y de pronto en sus manos apareció un libro negro y el ser pronuncio un conjuro un emblema oscuro apareció debajo de él era una estrella negra y una Luna menguante y una especie de rayo de fuego envolvió a Orochimaru y de repente algo salió del cuerpo. Fue una gran serpiente con la cabeza de Orochimaru. Su cuerpo parecía estar hecha de serpientes también.

El verdadero Orochimaru susurró "¿Cómo te atreves a destruir mi cuerpo actual? Morirás por eso"

**Ser Misterioso**: eso lo veremos, por el poder oscuro, quiero que esta criatura deje de molestarme, quiero que desaparezca PARA SIEMPRE.

De repente una niebla negra cubrió el cuerpo de Orochimaru que comenzó a gritar. Su cuerpo se volvió gris, y cuando llegó a su cabeza, los gritos se detuvieron y Orochimaru se convirtió en piedra. Un portal rojo apareció debajo de él y desapareció para siempre.

El ser misterioso se volvió hacia Sasuke "Supongo que tú eres mi nuevo socio. No te preocupes conmigo serás más fuerte de lo que alguna vez creyó posible. ¿Qué dices?"

**Sasuke:** "No me importa si Tu o Orochimaru me enseñan... siempre y cuando sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para matar a Itachi."

**Ser Misterioso:** Bueno... tendrás un futuro glorioso y serás recordado por siempre.

Ninguna de las dos personas se dio cuenta de que un cuervo desapareció sin dejar rastro en el escondite.

Continuara


	7. El regreso de Itachi Uchiha a Konoha

Capítulo 7

En la torre del Hokage

La Hokage estaba luchando contra su peor enemigo otra vez... el papeleo. De repente, alguien llamó a su puerta. Tsunade dijo "Pase" y un ANBU entró por la puerta. El Hokage inmediatamente se dio cuenta que no estaba solo.

La Hokage preguntó "¿Qué te pasa? Espero que sea algo importante."

El ANBU dijo con un tono de voz "Alguien está aquí para verla, Lady Hokage."

Tsuname miró al ANBU "Hazlo pasar"

De repente cuervos aparecieron de la nada y empezó a juntar hasta que comenzó a tomar forma y apareció Itachi Uchida delante de ella.

La Hokage asintió "Yo sabía que regresarías, Itachi."

Itachi levantó una ceja "¿En serio? Yo no lo creo, ya que soy un ninja renegado desde que maté a mi clan."

La Hokage se dirigió a la ventana "Sé la verdad ahora... y con eso me refiero a todo... incluso sus razones."

Itachi se sorprendió por un momento, pero se recuperó inmediatamente y la Hokage continuó "Gracias a un Embrujado nos dimos cuenta de los planes de Danzo y encontramos sus registros de sus misiones."

Cuando la Hokage habló, le dio a Itachi el registro diario que explica el plan malvado de Danzo, sobre el clan Uchida. Itachi lo leyó y comenzó a palidecer. La Hokage dijo: "Esa fue mi primera reacción también. Nunca hubiera sospechado que Danzo caería tan bajo."

**Itachi:** "Así que la razón por la que me había manipulo para matar a mi clan era para adueñarse de un simple Sharingan?, como pude ser engañado."

La Hokage dijo en un tono reconfortante "Incluso Sarutobi y yo lo conocíamos desde que éramos jóvenes, para Sarutobi, Danzo era como una piedra en el zapato."

Itachi miró y dijo: "¿Cómo sabías que iba a venir?"

La Hokage sonrió "Después de leer el informe supe porque mataste a tu propia familia, por que querías salvar a Sasuke. Recientemente Sasuke se unió a Orochimaru, así que pensé que vendrías aquí en busca de respuestas."

**Itachi :** " lamentablemente Orochimaru está muerto."

Los ojos de la Hokage se agrandaron "¿Qué, Orochimaru está muerto? ¿Cómo...?"

**Itachi:** "Fue alguien... alguien a quien no conozco, Lo único que sé es que su olor es más sucio que Orochimaru. Sasuke se unió a él en la búsqueda del poder para vengar a nuestro clan."

Entonces Tsunade se calmó y miró a Itachi "Pero una pregunta... Así que... ¿qué piensas hacer ahora? "

Itachi miró al Hokage "No sé... Ese ser antes de eliminar a Orichumaru , elimino a todo el Akatsuki , yo pude escapar antes de que lo hiciera, si no hubiera escapado , hubiera muerto en sus manos ".

**Tsunade: **"Entonces tengo un plan para ti... volverás a la aldea."

La cara de Itachi finalmente apareció una emoción... ¡él estaba desconcertado! "¿qué quieres decir?"

Tsunade respondió "Como lo dije... volverás a la aldea. Nos enteramos de que no eras el asesino de su clan... era Danzo. Eras sólo la herramienta que utilizó y una víctima como tantos otros"

**Itachi**: "... ¡Pero los aldeanos no se destacan por la comprensión!"

La Hokage movió la mano "no se preocupan por los habitantes del pueblo... les informare acerca de ti en la asamblea de mañana. El único problema ahora es dónde vas a vivir... estamos algo cortos de viviendas."

Itachi sacudió su cabeza "No necesito una casa... Estoy acostumbrado dormir al aire libre."

**Tsunade:** ¿Eso significa que va a regresar a la aldea?, Pero no puedo dejarte dormir fuera del pueblo... Creo que conozco a alguien que no le importaría la compañía extra.

_**El apartamento que Eita y Naruto compartían**_

Eita estaba sentado en la sala de estar... totalmente agotado, por el arduo entrenamiento.

De pronto sintió un viento frío en el cuello y se levantó y vio a un ANBU.

El ANBU dijo "Lo siento por mi intrusión... usted ha sido llamado por Lady Hokage que fuera a su oficina de inmediato."

Eita murmuró "¿No sabes que es peligroso acercarse sigilosamente a alguien así?"

El ANBU se inclinó "Mis disculpas... tenemos que ir ahora, Lady Hokage espera."

Eita exceptúa la disculpa y se fue con el ANBU.

Al rato Eita entró en el despacho y vio a alguien que nunca vio antes.

**Eita:** ¿quería verme Señora Tsunade?

**Tsunade:** Sí Eita, él es Itachi Uchida.

La Hokage explicó toda la situación al joven La Salle, sobre Danzo y el clan Uchida.

**Eita:** "Me enteré del nombre antes de que se informara acerca de la misión, cuando me capturo Danzo... pero ¿por qué fui llamado?"

**Tsunade:** Bueno Itachi se acaba de enterar de los acontecimientos recientes y junto con un poco de ayuda de mi parte decidió volver al pueblo para tratar de salvar a Sasuke de sí mismo y esa persona misteriosa... pero no tenemos un lugar disponible, así que le pido que ¿si puede vivir contigo y Naruto un tiempo hasta que tenga un lugar propio? "

**Eita:** Claro... no me importa. Es más preparare una cama extra en la habitación, Por cierto Itachi ¿tendrás que ayudarme a cocinar?"

**Itachi:** "¿Por qué?"

**Eita**: "Jeje... mira es que Naruto y yo nos turnamos para cocinar y cada vez que Naruto le toca, no lo hace simplemente saca un Ramen instantáneo y a decir verdad, estoy harto del Ramen jeje."

Tanto Itachi y Tsunade cayeron por la respuesta del Joven peliblanco.

Cuando finalmente se levantó la Hokage dijo "Sólo hay una cosa que usted debe saber acerca de Eita..." y el Hokage miró a Eita quien asintió. La Hokage dijo Itachi todo sobre los Embrujados y toda la situación que involucra a Konoha y New York. Itachi se sorprendió cuando miró a Eita, cuando Tsuname terminó la historia.

**Itachi:** vamos a ver si entiendo ¿Me estás diciendo que este chico es una especie de Brujo que además tiene habilidades que le hacen casi invencible en batalla, que viene de un lugar llamado New York en otro universo? Lo siento señora Hokage, pero es muy difícil de creer".

Eita interrumpió levantando la mano derecha. "Bueno... puedo probarlo...Por el poder de Tres"

De pronto ante la mirada de Itachi y Tsunade, Eita se transformaba bajo él había una Triqueta con un Sol, una luna y una estrella y recientemente adquirido el símbolo de Konoha, al fondo estaba la cuidad de New York, sus ropas habituales se cambiaron con una túnica color Verde claro con orillas doradas, de mangas largas, la túnica llegaba hasta las rodillas, junto con un pantalón Blanco y zapatillas chinas. En la túnica estaba Bordado el emblema de su Familia y su cabeza con una especie de boina con el símbolo de los La Salle en ella y cuando termino su transformación, el fondo cambio ahora lucia la aldea de Konoha.

**Eita:** Bueno... ¿estás satisfecho ahora?"

**Itachi:** "Se puede decir que...si"

Eita se des transformo y volvió a tener su ropas habituales.

**Tsunade:** te veo mañana aquí Itachi, Eita puedes llevarlo.

**Eita:** gracias señora Tsunade

Cuando ambos chicos se fueron, Tsunade tenía un gran enemigo delante de ella: EL PAPELEO

Continuara…


End file.
